seraphim and the teenage lord of hell
by GreatWhiteA175
Summary: i'm not good at summary's and by the way this is my first story OC's POV a teenage lord of hell is with his cousins on earth just to be normal that lord has the power of ice his cousins have fire lightning wind he meets a girl and gets expelled after an epic battle he walks to his cousins and they kick him out that was the start of his new life


My name is paradox knight and I am the worlds rated R lord of hell I haven't had a chance to be someone normal cause I am the heir to rule hell my mother was a vampire ninja my father locked her in the deepest depths of tartarus because my father caught her cheating on him with my uncle my physical appearance is weird I have dark blue spiky hair that covers my left eye, my eyes are the weird things my eyes are usually red on the right and blue on the left if I'm angry my eyes are dark red with thick red streaks on the side of my eyes I have these powers just like my three cousins that despise me their names are zack and cody knight and Lucien knight. we have powers I have the power of ice zack has the power of fire cody has wind and Lucien has lightning. we decided we went to high school and so we went to shibuya high in japan yes japan land of the rising sun. so it was night time we were restless(oh by the way I don't sleep) of the outcome of our newlife

**THE NEXT DAY**

We were eating breakfast silently we haven't been talking all day so zack decided to break the silence " sooooo, let's go" zack said said " okay we should get there early so we can take our schedules" Lucien/ace said. after we reached school we got weird stares and some people whispered " isn't that THE FOUR?" or " it's the rated R warrior" but we decided to ignore them we went to take our schedules pretty quickly when we checked our schedules all of us didn't have the same classes we all said " OH SHIT!" at the same time we were weak when were apart especially me I turned and looked at the student that gave the schedules it was a she and she winked at me well she was good looking but…. oh well I asked for her schedule and you know what I smelled a type of blood cause it's one of my powers she smelled like a vampire ninja " vampire ninja" I said she then kissed my cheek I blushed oh and her schedule is the same as mine coincidence? I followed her cause vampire ninja's blood makes me happy somehow they attract me. " hey what's your name" I asked " seraphim but call me sera" I checked her out she had big breasts oh man dirty mind " so where you going?". "To meet my friends" "Can I come?" she nodded I followed her and I smelled a magiclad girl another vampire ninja a necromancer and a zombie I summoned my ice claymore it surprised her and then I asked " are your friends a zombie another vampire ninja a necromancer and a magiclad girl?" she nodded " hmm the necromancer maybe madame hellscythe am I right" she looked shocked at how I know " I actually live in hell while my friends in heaven I attained powers like sensing people and the power of ice my ice is actually unbreakable even hell's fire cannot melt it" so she was listening to every thing I said until we reached her friends she then proceeded to walk to the zombie that was a boy she punched the boy until the zombie was bleeding heavily and regenerated I only chuckled sera's friends were shocked except the necromancer " who are you?" the zombie asked " I challenge you and you to a duel" I said pointing to the magiclad girl and the zombie they then took a weapon and changed I sweat dropped when I saw the zombie cross dress " cross dresser " I said

**10 seconds later**

both the zombie and the magiclad girl lost in ten seconds. after the battle I got a headache it was a monster yes I am a psychic but only if something is in dangerous " RUN!" I shouted they obeyed I summoned my ice claymore when suddenly a three headed dog destroy a wall " shit, thanatos" I called my chimera it was half a dragon half a lion half a snake and half a cheetah my chimera fought against the three headed giant dog if I guess correctly it was from the underworld a megalo no a pet of a vampire ninja my chimera was victorious against the three headed dog " oh Cerberus you lost" a feminine voice said. I healed the dog or Cerberus with my ice ability suddenly a girl with dark red eyes and jet black hair came out from the left of the corridor she was looking at my butt how weird and then she looked at my eyes " your eyes are blue and red how weird" she then stared at my butt again the inter com suddenly went on and the principal said " those who just destroyed the school are expelled" " what the fuck I get expelled on my first day" my eyes turn the normal red and blue well I hate school anyway "so what's your name? my name's paradox" " my name's sarasvati or kirara is my name in this school. so I guess we're expelled sorry for that though I'm sorry for that" " no worries I hate school anyway" I wonder why I'm happy around girls " so tell me why are you staring at my butt" " oh noting it's just that your butt is cute" first complement ever in my entire life " I should talk to my cousins about this wanna come?" she nodded we went to where my cousins were suddenly Lucien punched me in the gut " we're kicking you out of the house and there is nothing you can do about it" zack and cody said I only sighed and walked away I almost forgot about sarasvati when she just lock arms with me I blushed a bit " so I'm expelled and kicked out of my house" " you could stay with me I live alone anyway" I declined cause I do not want to trouble her we just hanged out.

**AFTER HANGING OUT SARAS( SARASVATI)**

"huh, nothing to do I'll just ride thanatos" I summoned thanatos and rode him. we passed Where I used to live with my cousins we passed a lot of houses when I saw sera she was staring at me in front of what I thought was her house " what are you doing aren't you supposed to be in school until the next hour?" " I could ask you the same thing shouldn't you be at home your expelled" " I got kicked out of the house and I don't have anywhere to live" " how bout you live with me yu haruna and ayumu?" "sure but I need my own room and no one can go in unless I say so ok?" she nodded we walked inside and I saw that yu and haruna were home looks like they were just visiting the school earlier " what are you doing here?" haruna hissed " still upset about at school earlier?" I sighed looks like she hold grudges " so sera care to take me to my room" she asked me to follow her upstairs I passed ayumu's room haruna's room yu's room and sera's room my room was at the end of the hall it was spacious I went inside and touched the floor the room became ice oh so tired I think I'm going to bed

**This is my first story leave me reviews and tell me how this story is**


End file.
